After the Duel
by Akai22878
Summary: (This is how I felt the ending should have been, or at least something like it) As the story reaches its end, Atem finds himself seeing the world one last time... but in a new light. With the help of his friends and loved ones, Atem remembers, he was never just a Pharaoh. He also realizes, the end of one story, is the beginning of another. One-Shot


**Hello everyone! It's been WAY TOO LONG! I hope everyone is well! The reason I'm posting this is honestly because I found my old flash drive of stories and saw this gem and thought "WHY DIDN'T YOU POST THIS YET!? IT'S ACTUALLY GOOD!" Haha, I just edited it a bit and TADA! Here's a simple one-shot of Atem reflecting on his adventures throughout the years. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **After the Duel**

I have nothing…no face-downs, no monsters, nothing. I stood there at the precipice of total annihilation and I stand here wide open while my opponent stands there, shakily with one monster on his field. It was incredible, the greatest duel of my life perhaps. He took my sword and used it against me. He has bested me in ways I never even thought possible. I looked at him and noticed he was crying. I smile at him and thought,

' _It's alright Yugi, proceed._ '

I knew he would hear me, we were closer than brothers after all. He fisted one of his hands and gripped his cards in the other. He was shaking still, but he managed to let out one final yell,

"Alright Silent Magician, attack his life points directly!" At that moment, his magician, the one to defeat both of mine, gripped his staff and took flight. Its scepter began to glow a radiant white as it fired his Silent Burning attack. I stood there, mixed emotions flowing through me. I was so proud yet I was so sad. I felt happy, but I also felt hurt.

As the light of the attack dimmed, I regained my stance and kept my emotionless visage. My life points dropped to zero and so did Yugi. He dropped to his knees, crying and weeping softly as if he were trying to hold it back. I must talk to him. I walked over to him and said,

"Congratulations, well done." He made no response nor did he make any attempt to look at me. I knelt down to his level, placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke gently to the crying winner, "Yugi, a champion doesn't belong on his knees. You achieved a great victory for us both." He stifled a whimper and said,

"I was focusing so hard on playing the game… that I forgot, what winning this duel would actually mean. By defeating you I've sent you away… for good." I was taken aback by his last statement. I didn't know whether to be impressed at his feelings now or the fact that he forgot what this duel was for. This was how he felt? I sighed with a smile and said,

"No, you have opened the doors for me. Thanks to you my spirit can finally be at rest once again, I'll be back where I belong. Fate brought the two of us together for a reason. And we've fulfilled our destiny. We've protected mankind from the return of the Shadow Games and we've both grown tremendously along the way." Yugi wiped his tears as we stood together and said,

"I'm gonna miss you." I chuckled.

"You do realize we'll never truly be apart, right?" Yugi raised his head as tears streamed down his child-like face.

"Huh?"

"The gift of kindness you've given me and the courage I've given you will remain with us. And that will forever bind us together."

"Right." He nodded with great certainty and confidence behind it. He truly is the modern me.

' _I feel so honored to have known you_ ', I thought. The eye, it's time! Ishizu said to speak aloud the Pharaoh's name so that is what I'll do. "I am the son of king Akunumkanon," ' _Father…_ ' "My name is…" This is it… my destiny is done. Good bye everyone. "Atem!" The door opened as the wind blew throughout the whole room. I… I can feel it. They're there… I feel… warm… it feels like… home.

As I started to walk into the unknown, I felt my heart tug a bit, as if I was under some hypnosis.

"Pharaoh!" I stopped dead in my tracks, wide eyed. What was I just about to do?! I turned around and looked at each individual. I saw Joey first, huh, Joey. We've been through a lot he and I. Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, we've dueled each other here and there as well. Next, I looked to Tristan, though we haven't necessarily hung out, but he's still a great friend nonetheless. Then I looked at Tea. Tea, the one person who helped me feel normal, the person who, other than Yugi, talks to _me_. Now that I think about it… this all happened because of her. She gave me the courage to find out about my past, she and Yugi were the one's reminding me of how I'm never alone, so much has happened… can I really find the strength to say goodbye?

"Oh Pharaoh!" Everyone cringed, even me. No one in the room said anything, especially in that cheery tone! I turned back around and the next thing I saw was someone jumping on me. My mouth muffled by this person's stomach, all I could do was try to wriggle my way out.

I heard slight snickers from my peers and fell backwards onto my back as this person giggled. Wait a minute… "Mana!" This person giggled more and got up, leaving me on the ground, sitting up, and glaring.

"So, what would Mahad say if he had seen that?" I asked. Mana giggled again and twirled her wand.

"Well, nothing since you are not a Pharaoh here. Am I right?" she asked coyly. I twitched an eye and stood up.

"And what if you are?" I asked, crossing my arms. I didn't hear anyone else talking, so I assumed that they were just listening. I looked back at Mana and she tapped her chin.

"I don't know… but anyway! I'm so happy to see you again Oji!" Mana held one of my hands and I cringed at what she called me. Then I heard everyone else.

"Oji?"

Oh no…

"Oops, I mean Atem. You're not a prince either!" Mana started laughing while I just looked away, a little embarrassed. I heard Mana make a pouting noise and she gripped my hand harder. "Atem, come on! At least laugh a little! I remember when we were kids and you used to laugh all the time!" I went wide eyed. She wouldn't…

"Atem…? Laughing…? Really, are you sure?" Yugi asked. Oh no… she would! She nodded and let go of me to quickly run to Yugi.

"Yeah, he used to laugh and smile every day!" I turned and saw everyone looking at me as if I had three heads. Great… why couldn't Mana just wait in the afterlife like everyone else? "I remember this one time when Atem pranked Seto, oh the look on his face!" I stifled a chuckle… that _was_ pretty funny after all.

"Atem, what did you do?" asked Tea. I turned to her, a little surprised that she asked me instead of someone else.

"W-well… you see… the thing is…" I was at a loss for words. And Mana loved it seeing me like that apparently since she was laughing.

"Tea, the only reason Atem pranked him was because Seto _insulted_ our Pharaoh." she said using air quotations. I face palmed after going wide eyed. "But I think I should let Seto explain." My head jerked up as I saw Seto emerge from the light.

"Oh no…" On cue, the jerk of the hour emerged… just what I needed… two Seto's. "Great…" I mumbled.

"Now is that anyway to speak to your _cousin_ Pharaoh?" I scoffed.

"No, but since I'm talking to _you_ it's alright." Mana laughed as did Yugi and the others. Kaiba however, moved to the front, completely in shock before he yelled,

"Cousin?! You mean to tell me that in some way I'm related to Yugi?!" Oh, this just became too good for me. I turned to him, smugness filling my every feature.

"Why… yes Kaiba, you and Yugi are related… as cousins." Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey went wide eyed.

"Yug… you're rich!" Joey yelled. I tried not to… but I couldn't help it! I laughed very hard, almost to the point where I fell!

"Wow, you were right Mana. Atem _does_ laugh!" Tristan said. I stopped in mid-laughter, embarrassed beyond belief.

"And if you think this is bad, you should have seen him as a child!" I felt the heat rush to my face again, but before I had any say, Mahad had walked out! When will it end…?

"Oh yes, the Pharaoh was a very… adventurous boy." I walked passed him.

"Yeah, adventurous enough to save your life…" I heard Mahad growl a little, but ultimately said nothing in response. At least he's obedient, unlike the other two. I looked over and saw the "Seto brothers", along with Mokuba, talking. Dear Ra, what in gods name could they be talking about!

"So… you became Pharaoh after Atem here died?" the young Mokuba inquired. Seto smiled gently and nodded.

"Yes, with the kingdom in ruins and the people in panic, only I could have the right to lead the people to prosperity… apparently." Mokuba stifled a laugh.

"In any case, it makes sense since you're blood related. And most likely second best just like my brother!" Kaiba glared daggers at his little brother. Mokuba instantly regret what he said. From that, laughter was heard across the room. I think this is what I'll miss the most. Seeing their happy faces, laughing these carefree laughs, being normal. I thought that once I had lost, it would be the end. But now I see this was the beginning… for them, for _Yugi_. My story is over, his was just beginning. I know he can handle whatever is thrown his way now. I have no regrets.

Once I came to that conclusion, I noticed my comrades say their goodbyes to my friends. That was it I suppose… I felt a smile find it's way to my face as I saw Mana, Mahad, and Seto fade step into the light one by one, waving and smiling. I followed; it was at this moment I realized, I'm not just the "spirit of the puzzle" or the "other" Yugi. I felt Yugi's school clothes fade away and be replaced with a familiar cloth. I heard my friends behind me cheer for me as I walked on. I felt the warmth of my home calling to me. I held out my hand and gave a thumbs up as I, Atem, went home.

' _The end of one story is just the beginning of another, isn't that right, partner?'_

* * *

 **I'll be honest, I could have added more but... to me I liked how this ended... corny right? That and since this was like the last thing I made when I was younger, I didn't want to edit it TOO much.**

 **Did you like the ending? Let me know what you guys think. Maybe I'll re-do this if you guys didn't like it as much as I do haha :)**


End file.
